Return of a Greedy Noble Fox (rewrite)
by Yami no Luffy
Summary: Response to The Infamus Man challenge Aaroniero/Kaien version. After being executed by Konoha, Naruto lives as an espada, after he was killed by Rukia, he was offered an opportunity to return to the Shinobi world. Beware of the Novena Espada.


Disclaimer: Naruto and bleach are not of my property

A/N: Hi this is my intent on the challenge; my version is Aaroniero/Kaien. Because of Aaron's personality as Kaien he will not be leaving the bleach universe alone… (evil laugh)

* * *

Chapter 1

The fight with Rukia was intense, he was sure he was going to win, after all Rukia's zanpakuto was broken, but no, fate had to turned things against him, claiming Rukia as the winner of the match. Eventually everything became dark

* * *

When Aaroniero woke up, he noticed that he was still in Kaien Shiba's form still wearing his Espada uniform. The place in which he was currently in was a throne room, he was near the door and in the far end was the throne. Aaroniero also notice that he was not alone, sitting on the throne was a person

 **"I see that you finally wake up Aaroniero Arruruerie"** came the voice of the person sitting on the throne. Aaroniero began to walk towards the person until they were a few feet apart. He noticed that the person in the throne was young, a kid maybe around ten or twelve.

"How do you know who I am" responded the novena Espada

 **"Well, I am the Soul King that your leader Aizen was planning on killing, I have a mission for you, and it is a very good offer"** said the King of Shinigamis

"What is it, and I wasn't expecting a Kid to be the ruler of the Shinigamis?" ask the Espada observing the kid

 **"I want you to return to the Elemental Nation and fix the problem that they are facing and just because I look young doesn't mean that I am less capable or ruling the shinigamis Aaron…"**

"What do you mean by 'returned'" asked the Espada ignoring the comment of the young King

 **"You were once a young boy name Naruto Uzumaki"** the Soul King said, and then out of nowhere a mirror appeared " **Look, it will show you your life as Naruto"**

* * *

Inside the mirror

Uzumaki Naruto was chained to a wall while sitting on a crude chair of sorts with seals on it and himself that prevented the use of chakra. It was a prison cell designed to hold S-Class Criminals of the highest level with no means to escape and right now the blonde hero of Konoha was here.

Or rather Naruto _should_ have been a hero of Konoha. Sadly, that was not the case, and to make it worse...the people he once trusted had _put him_ _there!_

It had happened after the Uchiha had been recovered during his traitorous backstabbing and leaving of Konoha for Orochimaru with the Sound Four on the promise of more power. Naruto had been ordered to use excessive force to bring back Sasuke _IF_ the Uchiha had in fact resisted, and the boy, did he in fact _resisted_! However, upon returning home victorious, the Uzumaki blonde found himself restrained, thrown away in this cell, and visited only by the Hokage.

She didn't have anything nice to say to him.

"Damn brat! How dare you do this to the Uchiha! Do you know how badly his body is damaged? Damn near killed him!" said Tsunade looking infuriated at the blonde.

"No more then he tried to do to me. Or did the marks of the Chidori become suddenly invisible to your eyes?" said Naruto, who got a backhanded fist to his face for his trouble, and while the Hokage had restrained from using her strength...it still hurt.

"I don't care about your injuries brat. You are a Jinchuriki. You're expendable! An asset meant to be used and then thrown away when there was no further use for something like you," said Tsunade glaring at the boy, who just smiled despite the bruise on his face, and blood running down the side of his mouth.

"So that's how it is huh? Throwing me away like a broken weapon huh? I can't help, but wonder, what would your family think of you now, and if any of them would spit in your face?" said Naruto before being hit with another blow to his face.

"Shut your mouth brat! I've had enough of listening to the 'What would my family do in my place' speeches from trash like you. You disgust me!" said Tsunade seeing Naruto still trying to keep that grin on his face.

"So what happens to me now _Hokage-sama_? I stay here the rest of my natural life? Or am I going to die on your orders just to appease the masses?" said Naruto giving her the "I don't give a damn" look that made the woman even more infuriated.

"That's being decided right now, but chances are, you _will_ die, and I'm going to see that it is extremely painful," said Tsunade before leaving the room.

Then Kakashi came in a few days later.

"I'm here to let you know your punishment has been decided by the Hokage. You are to be killed publicly in the execution square in front of everyone and being branded as a traitor to the Leaf for hurting the Uchiha," said Kakashi seeing Naruto nodding with no surprise on his face.

"I already knew _that_! Now tell me something I don't know," said Naruto

"Uchiha Sasuke is going to kill you himself in order to get the next stage of the Sharingan to further ensure he stays loyal to the village," said Kakashi seeing Naruto think about it for a second before letting out a cruel and insane laugh, which shocked the Jounin, and the man now wondered if the boy had lost what was left of his mind.

"That's one Hell of a joke you just told Hatake. Sasuke getting the next level of his oh so _precious_ Sharingan," said Naruto laughing some more before Kakashi grabbed him.

"It's not a joke Naruto! The village will use your life to give Sasuke the means to have the next level of power!" said Kakashi before letting his hold on the blonde go.

Later that day came the visit of Sasuke and Sakura

"Hello, dobe."

Naruto's eye looked up, staring straight into the Sharingan, the only light in the dark cell. He could barely discern Sasuke, only as a dark shape in the pitch blackness. He was mildly surprised to realize they had let him into the cell. Sasuke sneered as Naruto struggled to raise his head, his eye filled with venomous hate. He forced himself to stand upright, but the chains restricted his movements, and he could feel his damaged body click and snap in some places. He glared at Sasuke.

"Now, now, Naruto. That's no way to look at the new Uchiha Clan Head," smirked Sasuke, Sasuke punched him clean in the stomach, his eyes livid. Naruto snarled at the pain. Sasuke had gotten stronger. His sealed chakra meant that he hurt all the more.

"So Sasuke, how come…?" he asked. Naruto tugged on his chains, making them rattle. Sasuke, understanding, smiled darkly.

"Kukuku. Allow me to explain. Think about it. I am the last loyal Uchia. My Sharingan promises Konoha's continued authority over the rest of the world. The village has more need of the Sharingan then the Kyūbi no Yōko. My children and theirs will have the Sharingan, and from that Konoha can and would conquer all the Lands. The council came to me offering a most intriguing proposal; remain loyal to Konoha, and they will give me all the power I want. They've already begun." He held up the ANBU mask at his side and placed it over his face, but Naruto couldn't discern the image painted on.

"But they have still more to offer. I might become Hokage, how about I take that dream of yours as well? Look at you now dobe, stuck in here while I'm free as a bird." Sasuke smirked full of arrogance.

"Yeah! You'll pay for hurting Sasuke-Kun!" the banshee shouted then she insulted him and spat on him, declaring the hate she had felt since they had first formed the team.

* * *

Next day

Naruto was sitting on his sell when the guard announced that he had visit

"You better make this quick, I'm not allow to let so many people in at the same time" the guard said

"Don't worry that is why we came, to make sure they don't make anything wrong" came the response

When they enter the cell Naruto notice the ones that came to visit

"Are you all also here to insult me, spit in me, hit me, and yell at me? Because if you are then make it quick" the blond prisoner bark in response to the sight of people

"Now Naruto that is no way to welcome you friends" Izumo said

"You now Naruto, we actually like you and we are against this execution, but we are sorry because we cannot do anything to stop it, the least we can do is letting you know that you are not alone, you have our support" added Kotetsu

"The Aburame clan is also against your death sentence" Shino said as he took off his glasses "I know that I do not express my emotions but I am sincere when I say that I am really sorry for what is happening to you, because after all you are a friend and a fellow shinobi.

Shino added as he looked at Naruto in the eyes with a sorrowful tint reflecting his expression, sky blue eyes meeting chocolate brown ones.

"Holly shit, Shino you took you ever present sunglasses off, I must be dead already, this is serious business if you show me your eyes, I never thought I was going to live long enough to let that happen, this means a lot to me, I must be honor to look at your entire face completely, by the way Shino, you have nice eyes" Naruto yell still in shock at the sight of the Aburame without his sunglasses. Shino put back his glasses with a small smile in his face

"The Aburame is not the only clan that supports you Naruto, the Nara clan and the Akimichi clan are also by your side, I also heard the Gaara is on your side, were going to miss you Naruto you were always troublesome, and I am going to miss that, you always made things fun and interesting" Shikamaru step in along with Choiji

"Even if you don't believe it the Hyuga clain is also against your death penalty" added Neji "you really change things on the Hyuga clan"

All the time Hinata was crying

"I am sorry Naruto for being so weak; I wish that I was stronger so I could have defended you"

"Don't worry Hinata-chan"

"You don't understand, I have always look up to you, you were my inspiration I wanted to be like you, and I don't care about what everyone thinks about you being a demon, because you have proven everyone wrong, I…I…I love you Naruto" cry Hinata while Naruto stay in shock

"Everyone, especially Neji, take care of Hinata-chan for me, Hinata-chan I wish that I had notice before, I am sorry for not noticing you before" Naruto said and all the present nodded

"Don't need to worry Naruto, I will take care of Hinata-sama" responded Neji

"Good, I want to see all of you at the execution, I have a surprise, remember that I don't step back on my word believe it, I also hope you all pay attention to my last words because I will make them come true somehow." Naruto added with an evil smile that made the Kyubi very proud and send shivers on the people present

* * *

Then the day of his execution came. It was a cloudy day with very high possibilities of rain.

The people in the village came to the execution square, trying to see the "demon brat" finally die, and at the hands of the Uchiha no less. Naruto inwardly joked to the Kyuubi that if Tsunade was really smart, she'd sell tickets to this, and make a fortune to pay off her debts owed. The Kyuubi laughed at the joke before telling the boy how it was an honor to die in the body of someone with a spine and not cowering in the face of death.

 _ **"I'm going to miss our conversations kit, and by the way, my name is Kurama"**_ said Kyuubi while the boy just smiled and added "it was a pleasure meeting you Kurama" and they ended their mental link with each other.

"Time to die loser. Don't worry though, as your death will bring me one step closer to achieving my goal of killing Itachi, and one day...becoming Hokage! Wasn't that your dream? I hope you don't mind if I take that too!" said Sasuke grinning at Naruto, as he got his Chidori ready, and the crowd cheering for the Uchiha to kill the blonde.

"Sasuke, you can have the dream, as I'd rather be dead then be Hokage of these idiots, and I'd rather be dead then live another minute seeing your ugly duck butted hair style with your belief that everyone is inferior to you. So get it over with you bastard. Unless of course...you're _afraid_! And also you will never be able to kill Itachi. You know why? Because you lack ambition you don't have the _greed_ needed to do it" said Naruto knowing how to bait the Uchiha by attacking the boy's ego.

"Any last words demon" ask Tsunade while holding Sasuke back

Naruto took a look to his surroundings and notice all the people that supported him: Shikamaru, Choiji, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Izumo, Kotetsu, the Konohamaru corps. Hinata was hugging Neji for support, and he was trying to comfort her. Also Jiraiya, Anko, Ibiki and the sand siblings were there.

"Yes, I hope you all are enjoying this because I will be back and have my revenge, you hear me Konoha just wait for it, when I return I will reduce your precious pathetic little village to the ground. You hear me Konoha I will reduce you to ashes, and I will show you the monster you all wanted, I will become your worst nightmare and you better believe my words because I am going to make them true, I never step down on my word, believe it" said Naruto before he began to laugh like an insane person

"I'll show you who's afraid! And I will kill him!" said Sasuke before running right at Naruto and slammed the Chidori into Naruto's chest that pierced the boy's heart while looking the blonde right in the eye.

"One last thing before I die teme. You told me in our fight that in order to achieve the power you wanted, your best friend has to die, and you said _I_ was your best friend. Well let me give you some news to this grand plan of yours in getting those eyes through my death teme. I'm _not_ your best friend. I _never_ was. You called me loser, a nothing, and basically claimed me inferior to you. Maybe I am all those things, _but_ it is through those things that I deny you the means to achieve those eyes, and laugh at your lost opportunity to gain what you've wanted from the start," said Naruto laughing at the shocked look on the Uchiha's face and waited until death took him to see Sasuke had _not_ acquired the next level of the Sharingan.

In his last act in living and into death...Uzumaki Naruto had won against Uchiha Sasuke.

Suddenly it began to rain, and unexpectedly the Hokage monument, more accurately the Fourth's face began to cry tears of blood, and with the added rain it just gave a sense of foreboding. The first to notice was Konohamaru who immediately pointed it out to the crowd. Jiraiya looked at the council elders and Tsunade with a very disappointed look, then he looked back the monument an unexpected lighting illuminated the sky giving the Fourth's face an eerie look and made the feeling of foreboding even worse.

* * *

Then all went dark.

Back with the Soul King

"Why" was all Aaroniero could think of

 **"You were not meant to die Aaroniero. As Naruto, you should have lived a long and healthy life. Alas, the Kyubi no Yoko was bound to you and as a result you suffered great pain and torments. You deserve happiness. I offer you another chance. I will return you to your home Dimension, and I will give you another chance. Will you accept it?"**

"Give me one good reason as to why I'd want to return there."

 **"There is trouble afoot down there. A group called the Akatsuki has been collecting the Tailed Beasts to use for world domination. I want you to put an end to this group and the mastermind behind it all. Also if you want, you can have your revenge, try not to let revenge go to your head after all you don't want to end up like Sasuke, don't you. And if that doesn't convince you will you do it for Hinata?"**

"What do you mean by that?"

 **"Hinata still loves you. Hinata and your friends are still waiting for you, you did promise that you were going to return, only three years has pass since the execution of Naruto"**

"Fine I will go back, can I keep Kaien Shiba's body, because I don't think my body as Aaroniero is very appealing"

 **"Ok then, you will not only keep your body as Kaien but also all of his and your abilities with the modification that you are going to be able to used them even under the sun light, You will keep Nejibana and Glotoneria, and when you eat someone you will gain their abilities and appearance just like in Kaien's case, Glotoneria is going to be seal in Nejibana, I am also giving you bankai, this in order for you to have a left hand. I am not going to send you alone. Because of your appearance as Kaien I will be sending his siblings and all the equivalent to the Shiba's fortune along, in other words you are going to be rich richer than anyone in the Elemental Nations, and for Kukaku she will be useful, you must know that she is strong and for that reason I am going to restore her arm, also I am going to give you a gift use it wisely if you choose to use it."**

"Then I don't have any problems"

 **"Good, once you reach the Elemental Nations head for Suna as soon as possible, Gaara will need your help, when you introduce yourself do it as 'Kaien Aaroniero Arrurueri Shiba' good luck in your return Aaron. Oh and by the way I will be sending additional help, also Uzu will belong to you that is going to be your base of aperations. I already send some help for the reconstruction in a similar style of Las Noches"**

Then again everything was darkness

* * *

When Aaroniero woke up he was on the ground, well the sand, he also notice that he was not alone, looking at him was a woman and a man, both of them had the same eyes, eyes that he had already seen in his own face when looking at Kaien's reflection. The women had a piece of cloth that cover part of her hair, with a white skirt and a red reviling shirt with the Shiba symbol in the front, and she was wearing wooden sandals, in her right arm was tied her zanpakuto. The man had a light green bandana that covers his head, a white sleeveless shirt with green, a red sash that was used as a belt and dark brown pants with the Shiba symbol. As for Aaroniero he was still in his Espada uniform.

"The Soul King said that we need to help you and explain everything, we know you are Naruto" added the man

"Who are you" ask the Espada

"I am Ganju Shiba"

"Remember what the Soul King said, we need to head toward Suna" added the Women

"I know Kukaku" Added Aaron recalling her name from Kaien's memories

"So do you know where this Suna place is?" ask Kukaku

"In fact I have no idea, I never visit Suna before, but I know a way, follow me"

As Aaroniero used sonido, Kukaku and Ganju used shunpo to cross the vast dessert, and soon Suna came to view,

"You two go ahead, there is something bothering me, I will go and check it out" said Aaroniero once he stop

"And what we will say?" ask Ganju

"Tell them that your brother is friends with Gaara that we are nobles and we are ambassadors from Hueco Mundo and Seretei or something along those lines, and that we wish to speak of business"

"Very well the _Kaien_ " answer Kukaku and both she and Ganju headed for Suna while Aaroniero headed else were following a very familiar sand.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like it I am not very good at writing in english so my grammar is kind of bad

Unlike the previous version this will include Kakashi bashing, if someone want to be my beta please PM me and I will respond as soon as I can. Also there are going to be some changes from the previous version that was posted before.


End file.
